


The Robin

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Swarkles feels [2]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney could hardly pull off his new play “The Robin”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robin

Barney could hardly pull off his new play “The Robin”. For one, he was going crazy pretending to love Patrice when all he really wanted was Robin. And the entire time, he just wanted to stop pretending and tell her that he loved her. But he couldn’t because that was not Barney Stinson. That was Ted.

And he wasn’t even sure that she would say yes. When she went on her rant about how she couldn’t trust him after the play, he was really scared that he would be rejected. Barney was barely ever scared, but he loved Robin, and if she hated him, what was he supposed to do?

And as cheesy as it was, when she said yes, she was the only thing in the world for him. Everything else in the world just stopped existing for a moment for him to take in her answer. And then it started again, but she was still the brightest thing in the whole world, more clear than anything he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I very much enjoy reading them. There will be way to many of these, but the ideas just keep coming.


End file.
